yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūto
のデュエリスト Kuro no Dyuerisuto) |othernames = Yūya ( ) Knight (ナイト Naito-kun) by Shingo Sawatari Xyz User (エクシーズ い Ekushīzu Tsukai) by most people Ute |eyecolor = Grey |haircolor = Purple and Black |d-diskcolor = Purple |age = Teens |name = Yūto The Black Duelist |gender = Male |relatives = Yūya Sakaki (Standard Dimension counterpart) Yūgo (Synchro Dimension Counterpart) Yūri (Fusion Dimension Counterpart) |win = 1 |lose = 1 |ace = Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon |occupation = Duelist |affiliation =Resistance Lancers |romaji = Yūto |anime debut = Episode 7 |jpname = ユート 黒のデュエリスト ( のデュエリスト) |status = Unknown |seiyū japanese = Manpei Takagi |image gallery = yes |d-disklight = Purple |partner(s) = Ruri Kurosaki Shun Kurosaki Yūya Sakaki}} Yūto (ユート) is a main character of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is also known as 'The Black Duelist ' ( のデュエリスト Kuro no Dyuerisuto). He has three dimensional counterparts: Yūya Sakaki from Standard Dimension, Yūgo from Synchro Dimension, and Yūri from Fusion Dimension. He works with Shun Kurosaki to search for Ruri Kurosaki whom has been kidnapped by their enemies. Appearance Yūto's face resemblance to Yūya Sakaki reaches to the point Shingo Sawatari and Yuzu Hīragi thought he was Yūya. Yūto has black hair and purple bangs at the front where he sweeps them both up to the side. He has grey eyes that were covered with goggles which he stopped wearing after they were the left-eyed lens was damaged in his duel with Shingo, as well as wearing an army mask to cover the lower section of his face. Yūto's punkish, gothic clothes consist of a greyish-green shirt with a dark blue tie and are accompanied with a black coat with ripped edges from the sleeves and bottom. He wears black pants that are held up with a brown card belt and shoes. Notably, he wears a red scarf tied on his right arm. Accessories include a black, spiked choker and matching wristbands. The_Black_Duelist_with_mask_(no_HD_pic).png|Yūto's mask. Yuuto mask 2 episode 24.jpg|Yūto's mask with goggles. Yuuto's_duel_disk.png|Yūto's Duel Disk. Personality Yuto and Yūya are similar in that both care about their friends and do not want to hurt anyone; this is shown by his reluctance to let Yuzu be involved in his fight. However, while Yuya is energetic and positive, Yūgo is short-tempered and stubborn, and Yūri is cruel and sadistic, Yūto is cold and serious. As a Duelist, Yūto is battle-hardened, telling Shingo that he doesn't feel the sharpness of a sword nor the power of a bullet from his Dueling. He has a strong desire to not hurt anyone, thus he even shows mercy against enemies who are at a disadvantage, such as when he offered a recuperating Sora the chance to surrender during their match after holding back against him on purpose. Unlike his best friend Shun, he is not reckless nor impatient in his mission. Instead of simply attacking anyone he assumes to be an enemy, he would first interrogate them to get a clear idea of the situation, then leave them alone should they not be a real threat. He also tries to get as few people involved as possible. He was also quick to deduce that most of LDS in the Standard Dimension is unaware of the war between Academia and the Resistance. Through Yūya's Berserk Mode, it is shown that deep inside his heart, Yuto harbors a deep vengeful hatred towards the Fusion Dimension and the Academy for the destruction of his home world. While indirectly possessing Yūya, he doesn't care of the consequences resulting from his actions and only focuses on defeating his enemies. This is worsened when he was under the influence of the unknown darkness to the point he enjoys harming them. Etymology In the anime, Yūto's name in Romaji is written as "Ute", which is pronounced as "Yūto" in Japanese. Yūto has many definitions depending on the kanji used. For example: 優 (Yū) means "Gentleness" and "Superiority", 悠 (Yū) means "Distant" and "Leisurely". The last syllable 人 (To) means person, 翔 (To) means to "Soar" or "Fly". For this character, his name is written in Katakana, so it has no actual meaning. Plot History Yūto from Heartland City of Xyz Dimension with his friends Shun Kurosaki and Ruri Kurosaki. One day, their homeland was invaded by the Academia of Fusion Dimension, destroying the city. Yūto, Shun, and Ruri then formed the Resistance to stand up against the Academia. Sometimes afterwards, Ruri was kidnapped by Yūri, leading Yūto to look for her. While looking for her, he encountered Yūgo, a Duelist from Synchro Dimension who was also looking for his kidnapped friend, Rin. With Yūgo mistaking Yūto as Yūri and didn't answer to Yūto's question whether he was from the Academia or not, the two clashed, bringing out their respective ace monsters. However, both are interrupted by Shun and the other Resistance members, forcing Yūgo to retreat. Pre-Maiami Championship Arc The Black Duelist is a mysterious duelist who is targeting the Leo Duel School. He first appeared to take the place of Yuzu Hīragi's duel against Shingo Sawatari. Before taking the duel on, he said to Yuzu he doesn't want to see her getting hurt anymore. In the first turn, all he did was set Spell Cards. Later in the duel, he Xyz Summons his ace, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". He was inflicting real damage in the duel. After defeating Sawatari, he took off his mask, where Yuzu and Sawatari became confused and thought he was Yūya Sakaki. When Yuzu's bracelet shines, he disappeared without a trace. The confusion makes Sawatari to complain Yūya was the culprit. A Xyz Duelist attacked Marco, who was Leo Duel School. This could be suspected to be The Black Duelist's attack. Because of this, Reiji Akaba forfeits his duel with Yūya and leaves to research on the case. When Yuzu goes back to the place The Black Duelist was last seen by her and Sawatari, and brought along Sora Shiun'in to learn Fusion Summon, The Black Duelist came back. This time, he was noticed by Sora who suddenly starts jumping and going around to catch him. Then, both Sora and The Black Duelist fought using their Duel Disk. Sora Shiun'in said to him, "You're not from here, are you?" and then The Black Duelist replied "Neither are you". He disappears again because of Yuzu's bracelet. At the time, Masumi Kōtsu also thinks Yūya was the culprit. He has been staring at Yuzu since they first met. When Yuzu's bracelet shines for the third time, he is teleported to the place where Shun Kurosaki was. Maiami Championship Arc Yuto vs. Sora Shiun'in Unlike Shun, Yuto did not take part in the Maiami Championship. He walked past a big screen displaying Shay's Duel against Sora as Shun talked about The Resistance. After Sora's defeat, he approached him in the hospital to interrogate him about Ruri's whereabouts, but he was only able to learn that captured Duelists were sealed inside cards. Sora insisted that Yuto take him to Shun for a rematch, but Yuto refused. When the guards discovered him, Yuto fled with Sora hot on his tail. At Central Park, Sora taunted Yuto about Ruri's fate, claiming that he would hunt down all Xyz users like Yuto, and suggested that destroying Fusion users would help get Ruri back. Yuto promptly challenged Sora as a result, and took damage on the first turn. Recovering, he brought out "The Phantom Knights of Break Sword", which Sora destroyed with his "Des-Toy Scissor Bear" and used to power it up. He brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" in the next turn and was in a position to win the Duel, but deliberately held back out of mercy, destroying "Scissor Bear", but leaving Sora with enough LP to stay in the match. Yuya arrived to help his friend as Yuto offered Sora the chance to surrender. When Sora didn't back down, and Yuto vowed to bring down Sora as the first step to bringing down Fusion, a furious Yuya joined the Duel, refusing to let Yuto hurt his friend further. Yuya quickly performed a Pendulum Summon, bringing out "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". When the Dragon appeared, both Yuto and Yuya felt a burning sensation in their chests as "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" roared at each other. Aiming to destroy both Dragons, Yuya attacked, but despite using "Timegazer Magician" to counter Yuto's Traps, Yuto was able to successfully protect "Dark Rebellion". When Yuya pressed for answers to the enmity between the other two Duelists, Sora chided Yuto for not speaking since it'd reveal his faction's weakness. Sora proceeded to reveal his true strength, but before he could he was transported back to the Fusion Dimension by the Academy. Yuto proceeded to recover his Life Points and remove his Traps, pointing out to Yuya that their Duel was now pointless, and both Duelists mutually ended the Duel. Yuya pointed out how Yuto held back in the Duel, and reasoned that Yuto did not want to fight at all. Yuto spoke about how his hometown, Heartland, was once a city full of smiles, until the Fusion Dimension attacked, and told Yuya of the four known Dimensions. Yuya was skeptical, but declared that Duelling wasn't a tool for fighting, but for giving people happiness. Before they could finish their talk, however, Yugo emerged from a beam of light on his D-Wheel, crashing into a surveillance camera. Upon removing his helmet, he was revealed to look like both Yuto and Yuya. Seeing Yuto, Yugo challenged him to a Duel. Rematch Against Yugo Yuto accepted Yugo's challenge. During the course of the Duel, Yugo remained upon his D-Wheel, thus Yuto had to run about to catch up to him and dodge the vehicle. Both Yuto and Yugo vowed to defeat the other for taking something precious from them. Yugo brought out his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", a clear hint for Yuto to bring out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" so the two dragons could duke it out. When the two Dragons were summoned, the eyes of both Duelists began glowing; both appeared to be possessed and started claiming that they must destroy everything. Yuya managed to snap Yuto out of it, and while Yuto had the chance to defeat "Synchro Dragon", he ended his turn, remembering his vow to never hurt anyone. Yugo, however, remained possessed and proceeded to defeat Yuto, who shielded Yuya from the shockwave. Upon losing the Duel, Yuto's soul was absorbed into Yuya, but not before entrusting his wish and his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to Yuya. His Duel Disk and Deck were later retrieved by Nakajima. Yuya vs. Isao Kachidoki Yuya was Duelling against Isao during the second round of Maiami Championship. With Yuya cornered by Isao's violent Duelling that prevented him from getting Action Card and Idaten's monster effect that prevented him from attacking, Yuto's soul merged himself with Yuya's with Yuto temporarily took over Yuya's body, initiating Berserk Mode. He used Action Card Mad Hurricane to return his monsters on the field back to deck and used "Entermate Flip Toad" and "Entermate Cheer More" to Pendulum Summoned "Entermate Camel Down" and "Entermate Silver Crow". With the two have same levels, he constructed overlay network, summoning "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" that swiftly defeated Isao. Battle Royale Obelisk Force appeared and turned Knight of Duels into cards, triggering Yuto's memories when Heartland was invaded, spilling it into Yuya as the result. This caused Yuto to once again initiated Berserk Mode and temporarily taking over Yuya's body. Obelisk Force immediately reduced his LP since their monster effect made him unable to activate any Magic, Trap, or Action Card. They then taunted him that he will share the same fate as Knight of Duels, angering him further. His soul and Yuya once again merged, creating two new cards: "Destruction Magician" and "Creation Magician", which he used to perform Pendulum and then Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." However, this didn't last long as an unknown darkness within Yuya slowly overwhelmed both Yuya and Yuto, causing it to take over Yuya's body and defeated the Obelisk Force using "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon." Synchro Dimension Arc After the end of the Battle Royale, Reiji challenged Yuya into a Duel with Heartland as their Duel Field. This brought back painful memories for Shun, who couldn't bring himself to tell what happened during the tragedy that befell his homeland. Reiji then started to reveal it instead, causing both Yuya and Yuto to shout at him to stop and start the Duel, which resulted with Yuya's lost. The next day, the Lancers were prepared to go to the Synchro Dimension to recruit potential allies against the Academia by using their enhanced Duel Disk based from Reiji's research on Yuto's Duel Disk, leading Shun to accuse Yuya for stealing Yuto's Duel Disk along with his card as oppose to Yuya's earlier statement that Yuto entrusted it to him. In response to Shun's accusation, Yuto telepathically told Shun to trust Yuya, whom he has considered as his comrade that will never betray them. Powers and Abilities Yūto has the ability to inflict real damage and injury to a duelist and surrounding in a duel, and cause a fire, etc. He is also good physically, like jumping around and fighting using his Duel Disk, which he was first seen doing it when he encountered by Sora Shiun'in. Like his dimensional counterparts, Yūto has the ability to enter Berserk Mode that increases his Duelling skill, but came at the cost being blinded by his rage, resulting Yūto has no other objective but to defeat his opponent in brutal way. After he merged with Yūya, Yūto has a certain degree of control to take over Yūya's body, usually does so when the latter is cornered in a Duel. However, this got worsened after Yūto witnessed the Obelisk Force turning people into cards that triggered his painful memories of the tragedy that befell his homeland. Yūto's sadness and hatred gave birth to a darkness that was strong enough to overwhelm both him and Yūya, causing their Duelling skill increased, but slowly losing their humanities. During the state, Yūto has no recollection of what happened. Deck Duels Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Xyz Dimension